1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for supporting objects during painting and more particularly pertains to a new multiple object paint rack system for consolidating objects such as doors and shutters for painting and storing the objects in an organized assembly, and for permitting the system and the objects mounted thereon to be easily wholly transportable between locations as secure and sturdy a unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of devices for supporting objects during painting is known in the prior art. More specifically, devices for supporting objects during painting heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,894,945; 5,617,962; 5,164,011; 4,278,244; 4,193,375; 3,985,183; 3,861,662; 3,643,935; 3,071,253; 2,782,846; 2,460,997; and 1,462,803.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new multiple object paint rack system described below.
The multiple object paint rack system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of consolidating doors and shutters for spray painting and storing in an organized assembly.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of devices for supporting objects during painting now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new multiple object paint rack system construction wherein the same can be utilized for consolidating doors and shutters for spray painting and storing in an organized assembly.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new multiple object paint rack system apparatus which has many of the advantages of the devices for supporting objects during painting mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new multiple object paint rack system which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art devices for supporting objects during painting, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a paint rack system for holding objects. The system generally comprises an elongate base having opposite ends and a longitudinal axis. The longitudinal axis of the base is extended between the ends of the base, such that the ends of the base define a base length therebetween. A plurality of ground engaging members are coupled to the base. An elongate main beam has opposite ends and a longitudinal axis. The longitudinal axis of the main beam is extended between the ends of the main beam, and the ends of the main beam define a main beam length therebetween. The main beam is slidably mounted to the base, with the main beam being rotatably mounted to the base such that the main beam is rotatable about an axis of rotation being upwardly extended from the base. The axis of rotation is substantially perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the base. A pair of spaced apart elongate arms each have a longitudinal axis, with the arms being upwardly extended from the main beam. Each of the arms has a plurality of spaced apart threaded clamping fasteners extending therethrough into the space between the arms, with the clamping fasteners being adapted for holding an object in the space between the arms.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
Further, the purpose of the foregoing abstract is to enable the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office and the public generally, and especially the scientists, engineers and practitioners in the art who are not familiar with patent or legal terms or phraseology, to determine quickly from a cursory inspection the nature and essence of the technical disclosure of the application. The abstract is neither intended to define the invention of the application, which is measured by the claims, nor is it intended to be limiting as to the scope of the invention in any way.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new multiple object paint rack system apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the devices for supporting objects during painting mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new multiple object paint rack system which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art devices for supporting objects during painting, either alone or in any combination thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new multiple object paint rack system which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new multiple object paint rack system which is of a durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new multiple object paint rack system which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such multiple object paint rack system economically available to the buying public.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new multiple object paint rack system which provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new multiple object paint rack system for consolidating doors and shutters for spray painting and storing in an organized assembly.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new multiple object paint rack system which includes The system generally comprises an elongate base having opposite ends and a longitudinal axis. The longitudinal axis of the base is extended between the ends of the base, such that the ends of the base define a base length therebetween. A plurality of ground engaging members are coupled to the base. An elongate main beam has opposite ends and a longitudinal axis. The longitudinal axis of the main beam is extended between the ends of the main beam, and the ends of the main beam define a main beam length therebetween. The main beam is slidably mounted to the base, with the main beam being rotatably mounted to the base such that the main beam is rotatable about an axis of rotation being upwardly extended from the base. The axis of rotation is substantially perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the base. A pair of spaced apart elongate arms each have a longitudinal axis, with the arms being upwardly extended from the main beam. Each of the arms has a plurality of spaced apart threaded clamping fasteners extending therethrough into the space between the arms, with the clamping fasteners being adapted for holding an object in the space between the arms.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new multiple object paint rack system that can be disassembled quickly to transport to and from a job site, or for storage.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new multiple object paint rack system that decreases the painting time while providing a superior finish.
Another object of the present invention is to support a plurality of doors or shutter pivotally and slidably along the elongated base member and the cross beam.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.